


four times Finn didn't wake up and one he did

by Rebellion042



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion042/pseuds/Rebellion042
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four times Finn didn't wake up and one he did

**Author's Note:**

> Because of course I have to write about my space husbands.  
> Shoutout to Rominey (http://romnomn0m.tumblr.com/) my wonderful editor.

Poe doesn’t see Rey and Chewbacca off.

He’s there when she says goodbye to Finn, kissing his forehead and patting BB-8. “Take care of him, okay?” she says to Poe. He nods, and her hand grips his shoulder before she leaves.

BB-8 beeps sadly.

“You can go say goodbye. Go, I’ll be fine,” Poe says. It nudges his leg before rolling after Rey.

Poe stands up and walks around the room, legs stiff after three days of sitting in the chair by Finn’s bed. The med-droids are less than encouraging when he asks them when Finn will recover. Anywhere from two to four weeks, if he recovers at all. The rebellion’s tech, while it functions well, is a little more outdated than he’d like.

Poe looks at his jacket—the one he gave to Finn—hanging empty on the back of the chair. It’s partially fixed from where he’s painstakingly—and ineptly—sewn new material onto it. He’d started the project as a way to keep his mind off of the bad news the med-droids were always doling out.

He really should be going on missions soon.

Sighing, he sits down in the chair again, gently pulling the jacket into his lap and continuing to fix it. He pokes himself about twenty times.

Finn doesn’t wake up.

*

The next day, Poe resolves to finish the jacket and get back to work as soon as possible. There’s no use just sitting around, waiting for Finn to wake up, when it’s not even a possibility right now.

He has to hunt around the base to find enough similar fabric to finish the jacket, and pointedly ignores Jessika’s questions when he asks her for help.

“You’re sure you’re doing this for you? Not Finn?” she asks.

“The jacket means a lot to me, Jess,” he replies. “I’d hate to see it completely ruined.”

She doesn’t look convinced. They find the right fabric, and Poe finishes patching it up that night.

He holds up the jacket to admire his handiwork, feeling only slightly ridiculous. _Not bad for a man who’s never held a needle in his life._

He leaves the jacket on the back of the chair.

Finn doesn’t wake up.

*

On the way to training exercises the next morning, Poe stops to poke his head into the medbay.

“Anything?” he asks one of the droids.

“Negative,” it says, and he doesn’t stick around to hear the rest of its bleak analysis.

When he climbs into the ship, BB-8 asks the same question.

“Sorry, buddy,” Poe says. “Finn’s not any better.”

Flying doesn’t feel as good as it usually does; doesn’t quite clear his mind.

“You were off today,” Jess says. Snap agrees from behind them as they go to dinner.

“Thanks, Pava. I could tell,” he replies.

“It’s because of Finn.” It’s not a question.

He doesn’t respond. They don’t say much during dinner.

He goes back to the medbay before going to sleep.

Finn doesn’t wake up.

*

It’s been four weeks, and nothing has changed.

Poe’s been on missions, getting back to work, trying to keep his mind off of the nightmarish thoughts that Finn might not wake up. Rey’s not back, either, and even General Organa doesn’t know when she will be. The most they can do right now is take down small pockets of the First Order—pick and choose their battles.

It’s a little slow, and a great deal frustrating, but it could be worse.

On a mission to a small outpost near Yavin, Poe gets captured. A stormtrooper pulls him aside. He has a serious case of déjà vu. He doesn’t hear what it says.  
Its blaster is within reach. If he could just…

He swipes the blaster and aims it at the trooper, but hesitates.

_“Why are you helping me?”  
“Because it’s the right thing to do.”_

_This soldier is not Finn,_ he tells himself. _It will kill me if I don’t kill it first._

Poe fires the blaster.

Finn doesn't wake up.

*

He’s in his room, playing chess with Jessika, when the door opens and a cadet he doesn’t know enters.

“Finn’s awake,” she says, and Poe leaps to his feet.

“I’ll just finish without you, then,” Jess calls as he all but sprints out of his room.

When he reaches the medbay, Finn is awake, examining the jacket.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t fix it properly,” Poe blurts. He doesn’t know what else to say.

Finn looks up and smiles, wide and warm. Poe’s pulse quickens.

“I don’t think it’s ever looked better,” Finn says, and he sounds so fragile but he’s _awake_ and _alive_ and it’s all Poe can do not to kiss him right now.

He takes his usual seat next to the bed and reaches for Finn’s hand. It’s warm and soft, and Poe can feel the pulse in his wrist.

“I was starting to think…” he says hoarsely.

“That I wouldn’t wake up?” Finn finishes. His eyes are serious.

“You scared me,” Poe clarifies.

“Let’s not think of each other as dead anymore, okay?”

Poe laughs, even though it isn’t funny in the slightest, and nods.

“Where’s Rey?” Finn asks after a minute. “The med-droids couldn’t tell me anything except that she wasn’t hurt.”  
“She left,” Poe says, and Finn furrows his eyebrows. “To find Luke Skywalker,” he adds. “She and Chewie and R2.”

Finn blinks, but takes the news in stride. “Okay.”

“Kriff, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Poe says, feeling the need to reiterate.

Finn smiles again and squeezes his hand. “Of course I’m okay. I didn’t survive the First Order, crashing onto a desert planet, loose Rathtars, and Maz Kanata just to be killed by some Darth Vader wannabe.”

Poe can’t help but lean forward and kiss his forehead. “I should hope not,” he replies.

Finn wakes up, and Poe’s life clicks back into place.

**Author's Note:**

> (Cause of death: forehead kisses)


End file.
